songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest
The HeartVision Song Contest, often shortened to HVSC, or HeartVision, is a song contest on Youtube held among the members of the Heart Broadcasting Union since May 2016 Each country's head of delegation gets to select an entry for each edition either by internal or national selection. Then the countries get to vote for each show (semi-final or final) to determine the qualifiers and the winner of the edition. So far, twelve different countries have won the competition and therefore hosted the contest. The highest scoring winner, is Sweden's Paul Rey who won the fifteenth edition with her song "All Falls Down" which got 351 points. History Thirty nations took part in the first edition each submitting one entry to the contest. Each country awarded 12 points to their favorite, 10 points to their second favourite and then 8 points to 1 point for the rest.Kosovo was the first ever country to win the contest. The winner is traditionally set to be the host of the following HeartVision edition. Slogans Since the first edition already, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster was in charge to decide the slogan of the edition and based on it, develope the contest's theme and visual design. Participation Any full member of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union is allowed to send a song for the HeartVision Song Contest. Countries that are not full members can apply for becoming one. The HeartVision Broadcasting Union has already accepted some countries that were not full members of the HBU at the beginnings of the HVSC. However, the HBU has also already declined a lot of nations and states that wanted to become a full member - and to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. Each full member has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. TBD countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: Rules *Everyone can join! However if you are caught cheating, you will be banned from the contest permanently. There are NO second chances. *The artist(s) must be from/have some relation to that country. *You can send a song from whichever country you want, it does not have to be your own country. However, you cannot vote for your own song. *(J)ESC songs are NOT allowed. We want different styles on music. National selection song form each countries at Eurovision are allowed, also from the coming Eurovison seasons. *You can olny send Songs from the 2000´s till now for participation *An artist cannot enter the same edition twice. For example; Ediz would not be allowed to represent the Germany and Turkey with two different songs. *If you do not vote, your song will be disqualified. Voting Winners Statistics Here you can see the top 10 prestations from eatch country. ;Table key : Withdrawn – Countries who have participated in the past but have withdrawn. :1st. 12 points,2nd 10 points,3rd 8 points,4th 7 points,5th 6 points , 6th 5 points , 7th 4 points 8th 3 points 9th 2 points and 10th 1 points History by countries *You can look this page:HeartVision Broadcasting Union See also * E-mail:HeartVisionSongContest@hotmail.com External links *Google+ Group *Official Group *Youtube Channel Category:HeartVision Song Contest